


【阴凡】公车吸血鬼

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 如标题我流阴凡相处模式有有mob，强奸，道具等要素祝阴凡情人节快乐
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	【阴凡】公车吸血鬼

1  
晨曦微亮，公交车开过一段崎岖的路面，玻璃和折叠门便与周围的铁皮疯狂撞击，发出难听的声音。  
这是一辆作息颠倒的班车。  
司机已经从事这一行五年之久，资历不算太老却也绰绰有余，在夜晚的漫漫岁月中，玻璃窗上有划过汇聚成流的雨滴，也曾留下失意男女的泪水。  
但他这次，注意到了这个平平无奇的少年。  
他穿着藏青色的学生校服，紫色的发尾微微翘起，随着呼吸起伏，在抖动的车厢内上下翻飞。  
他已经在这辆夜班车内坐了一宿了，也不像是流浪的样子，更不像是失意前来放空自己的少年，这个人……到底有什么样的故事？  
这厢，司机正在浮想联翩，那一头，王马小吉却处于十分煎熬的境地。  
他的脸颊已经彤红，咬住牙忍耐着来自虚空的一点点抚摸——十分钟之前，他正好端端坐在这里，突然感觉大腿上压到了什么，可是抬眼看去，却什么也没有。  
错觉吗？  
那个手很快给他来了第二下，轻轻柔柔地放在某个难以言说的地方，深受刺激的王马小吉浑身像是被点击一样颤了一下，明显的触感让他无法再欺骗自己。  
“呜……哈啊……”  
他似乎下意识地抬手想要驱赶身边这个不存在的人，但是马上就有另一只手死死地抓住了他两只纤细的手腕，按在了公交车的窗沿上，而那只不断地隔着布料按压抚摸尖端和阴囊的手则更变本加厉。  
“呜……”  
他刚刚漏出一句娇羞的余音，就紧紧地闭上了嘴，满脸铺着不知是过于羞耻而导致的潮红还是由于被抚摸得体温升高，但可以肯定的是，他若是再次张口，一定会发出淫乱不堪的叫声。  
大概就是由于太过于羞耻，他没有及时呼救，司机也没能从反光镜上注意到这个苍白少年的异常。  
就这样过了十分钟后，他的裤间已经顶起了一个小帐篷，明明由于过度的刺激而变得迷乱，却还是紧咬着嘴唇没有发出声音，但是无法张口呼吸的王马小吉也因此变得鼻息粗重。  
“呵……”  
那只手拉开了他校服的裤子拉链，径直探入了他的内裤，察觉到这一点的王马小吉不由得挣扎起来，但是一阵压迫感袭来，身前压了重物，他的两条腿都被限制住压在椅子上，整个人忽然又一阵颤抖。  
“真可爱呀……”  
有声音传来，用只有他听得见的耳语般的响度，这位空气中藏着的隐身人用手深入黏腻湿润的臀瓣之间，指尖触及到了某些奇怪的硬物。  
“果然。”  
隐身人稍一用力，一根震动棒就从他的后庭拔出，退路上不知是由于姿势问题还是出来的角度太过于倾斜，触及了王马小吉的敏感点，他高昂着雪白的脖颈，抬起头发出了小动物一般的呜咽，内裤上湿了一片。  
“你喜欢玩这些，对吧？”  
那人轻声在他耳边吐气，刚刚高潮结束的王马小吉无法理解这句话的含义，软软地瘫坐在座位上大口地喘着气，公交车经过一处拐弯，险些把他甩下去。  
“还有……这里。”  
那人没有怜香惜玉，径直拉开两粒纽扣探入他精瘦的胸口，在那里的两个饱满圆润的乳珠上，正夹着两个椭圆形的乳夹。  
“哈啊……不要……”  
他的双手还被抓着，没办法拒绝来自隐身人对于乳夹的挑弄，原本就红肿异常的乳首变得更加敏感，王马小吉深深地喘着气，却又不得不压低声音，一双绛紫色的大眼睛里噙满了生理性的泪水，似乎想用祈求的目光换去超自然力量的怜意，可那视线却又找不到一丝对象。  
“你带着全套装备出门，不就是在期待这种事吗？”  
那人似乎是累了，直接坐在了王马小吉的一条腿上，变本加厉地欺负着两点，只要轻轻一弹，乳夹的重量就能让它摇晃得非常剧烈。  
“嗯……呜……”  
他胸前的衣服被解开，冷风钻进去细腻地品味每一寸皮肤，又被滚烫的情欲蒸发，身体逐渐热了起来，因为羞耻心而拼命隐藏的举动反而让施暴者更加愉悦。  
“这么精神的话，不如再来一次？”  
就在王马小吉竭力逃脱窗边的时候，公交车突然来了个急刹车，他与不明力量的隐身人一同摔在了地上，身上的桎梏蓦地一轻，泪水涟涟的少年攀着粗糙的地面颤抖着起身。  
该死！大早上的！怎么开车的！  
驾驶座传来怒吼，好心的司机还不忘回过头关心了一下车厢内唯一的乘客，惊的王马小吉赶紧弯着腰护住了胸口。  
“没事……”  
公交车再次开动，他站起来左右张望了一下，自然没有发现任何痕迹，只好靠在座椅旁边利用高度差遮挡住大部分的身躯，然后小心翼翼地系上纽扣，只不过刚刚将手伸到裤子的拉链上时，突然有一个大力猛地拉下了他的裤子——连同内裤一起。  
“咿——！”  
少年小声地惊叫，还没反应过来后庭就顶上了一根炙热的物体，他的嘴被死死地捂住，有人在耳边低声诱惑。  
“来吧，让我们来玩更多有意思的事。”  
“唔——！！！”  
原本就湿润异常的后穴被毫无征兆地贯穿，与振动棒相比更加巨大的尺寸让他难以思考——王马小吉根本难以对那有什么概念，他只觉得自己要被顶穿，之前留给玩具的润滑液此时充当了完美的助推剂，令肠壁毫无阻碍地被一寸寸顶开……即便如此，他还是在恍惚中听到后面人嫌弃的声音。  
“嘶——太紧了，都把我弄痛了……哈……”  
王马小吉无力地扒拉着捂住自己口部的隐形手，身后的人已经开始做起了活塞运动，深入浅出的抽插令他痛苦得几乎要叫出声来，又因为退出时研磨着入口处的敏感点变得浑身战栗，险些失去意识，只是听着那人舒服的吐息声和炽热的水声，祈祷着前面的司机不要发现此处的异常。  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
“哈啊……熟悉了之后还是觉得很舒服的，嗯？里面好像还是有什么东西？你这么喜欢往后面装东西的吗？”  
王马小吉当然做不出回应，得到的答复是支离破碎的呜咽，却完全没有消减身后之人的兴致，他一边轻笑，一边肆意地进出。  
“你要不要看看你现在是什么样的？”恶魔的低语再次响起，他的另一只手紧紧地箍住王马小吉的腰肢——连同双手一起，“在外人看来，你现在连后穴里的肠壁都暴露在外呢~呵哈~”  
“唔……不……”  
说着，隐形的人加快了进程，淫糜的水汽已经在空气中蔓延开来，令人难以忍受的气味充斥了鼻尖和脑海，意识到对方要做什么的王马小吉无端在脸侧的呼吸中嗅到了血腥的香气，仿佛一只潜伏在深渊的猛兽舔舐着带血的尖牙，微笑着咬入，多谢款待。  
他无法抵抗，只能将自己全盘奉上，被捂住的口鼻带来的窒息感令他眩晕，汗液浸湿了双腿，又有粘稠的液体从交合处低下，体内的异物进一步膨胀，自己的分身也高高地昂起……而那人越是加快速度，王马小吉越是弯下腰，以便隐藏其自己过于异常的双颊和举动，但是越是如此，就更是把自己的深处展现给了对方，仿若邀请。  
“啊哈~真可爱呀……”  
伴随着充斥了全部神经的恐惧与快感，王马小吉握紧了双手，从喉咙深处发来不成形的呜咽随着难以忍受的疼痛和炽热，他失去了意识。

2  
车到站了，司机平稳地开完最后一站，回头看了看这名坐了一整晚的少年，只见他细碎的紫发零落地搭在脸庞，窗户的倒影映出他宁静的脸庞，小小的身躯几乎完全被前面的座椅挡住。  
竟是靠着窗就这样睡着了。  
算了，就让他睡吧，反正半小时后又会开车了。  
这么想着的司机留了半开的前车门通风，就这样把公交车放在了终点站——同样被留下的，还有一身情欲痕迹的、昏迷的王马小吉。  
现在太阳还未升起，正是夜晚狂欢的最后时间，烟味悄然入梦，远处又传来打闹的声音，酒瓶碎裂在公交车轮边，砸醒了还在车上瞌睡的王马小吉。  
“快来，我找到一辆空车！”  
是通宵了一晚上的暴走族，此时正大摇大摆地走进车厢，带着一夜的酒气与暴戾，三五成群地来到了中间的部分，眼见着来者不善，刚刚苏醒的王马小吉正摇摇晃晃地站立起来准备逃走。  
“你这家伙，跑什么？”  
臂力与智力都不在线，刚刚高潮过后的少年被高高地拎起来，差点被自己的衣领勒断脖子，那个鸡冠头的暴走族像是发现了什么新奇的玩具，回头招呼着其他人：“快来看啊！这家伙好色情！”  
王马小吉的挣扎根本无济于事，他的眼泪大滴大滴地落下，细若蚊吟的声音低声请求着暴徒们的高抬贵手，可是这根本没用，他滴着精液的大腿刚才还被高高抬起供人观看，这会儿又被强硬地分开，他们身上的酒气直冲王马小吉的面门，腥臭和污秽几乎要把他掀翻。  
“救……救我……”  
他向着虚空中无力地求救，第一根阴茎已经就着之前留下的精液插了进去，半出口的语句没有说完，另一根巨硕的棒子就插入了他的口中，一只手在空中胡乱地抓住，似乎在希冀什么不可能的救赎，但是这一刻虚空中的超自然力量似乎要化作被命运嘲弄少年的无情观测者……亦或者他根本不在这里了？  
无论如何，王马小吉很快再次迎来了高潮——这得益于有人发现了掉落在座位上的振动棒，他们一边用振动棒逗弄着少年的铃口和衣服下被乳夹夹着的可怜乳首，一边尽情地在他的体内释放，直到王马小吉后庭的穴口变得松垮。  
“有人拍我吗？”  
猛然间一个尚在外围的人忽然感觉到了什么，他回头，看见有人向这里走来——这是他看见的最后一幕。

3  
“啊哈，真是有意思的场景。”  
在太阳升起之前，他需要离开这个地方，远处已经可以看到司机来到了现场，藏在暗处的超自然生物抖了抖身形，在天边最初的一缕阳光照耀过来时他已经抱起了在地上昏迷不醒的少年，留了一地横七竖八甚至还暴露着生殖器官的暴走族在车里就走了。  
“那么……”  
这个人该怎么处理呢？  
异样的生物穿行在阴影里，偶尔能够窥见青黑色的发丝包裹的秀气面庞和堪称尖锐的耳朵。  
“早上好。”  
怀中传来声响，他面带惊讶地看见，本应昏迷不醒的少年已经睁着绛紫色的眼睛看着自己了。  
“你……呃——”  
还没有发出询问，嘴唇先被一瓣柔软堵住，随即送进来的是令人难以忍受的甘甜血液。  
太过了——  
他一把推开怀中的少年，分明这人的身上还留有情欲的青紫色，竟然能够在短时间内恢复神智……亦或者，被迫害的这位少年其实根本没有失去过神智。  
但是已经来不及了，他咬破嘴唇送进来的血液已经足以让这位异类起了反应，金黄色的双瞳逐渐被血色淹没，在他反应过来之前，口中的獠牙已经插入少年雪白的脖颈之间。  
吸血鬼的尖牙带有麻痹猎物的毒素，但表现形式其实与春药差不多，他有些诧异地舔了舔伤口，看着胆敢算计自己的人类面上再次泛上潮红。  
“真是过分呀……在那种……情况下还在一边看着，不过这也没办法，毕竟吸血鬼先生也是无可救药的人渣，那么，初次见面，我是王马小吉。”  
他有些瘫软地挂在吸血鬼的脖子上，双眼因为毒素的关系半睁着，又续了一口气继续说着：“原本只是想试一试的，看看能不能捕捉到传说中异常俊美的吸血鬼，没想到吸血鬼先生这么钟意我，我也很高兴。”  
王马小吉的语气听起来非常羸弱，说出来的话却直击着吸血鬼的心脏，弱气的行为举止和怯生生的眼神是他的武器，精明的大脑和全局的掌控是他的本性——啊，原来如此。  
“嗯……啊，初次见面，我是最原终一，”红眼的吸血鬼擦了擦口边的血迹，再次恢复了摄人心魄的金瞳，眯起了眼睛，“真是有趣啊……从今往后也多多指教了，王马酱？”


End file.
